The invention relates to a drying device with a radiant dryer in a sheet-fed rotary printing press.
A sheet-fed rotary printing press with a radiant dryer acting upon the impression cylinder has already been proposed (East German Pat. No. 200 881). This radiant dryer may be enclosed when the press is stopped, by means of a screening hood mechanism, as known, for instance, from German Pat. No. 2 235 047.
It is of disadvantage in this prior art solution that negative influences may be exerted onto the printed sheet held by the clamping device of the impression cylinders, the closed position of the screening hood mechanism notwithstanding. In the most unfavorable instance, burning of the printed sheet or damage to the machine may occur.